The use of mobile phones and other devices that emit EMFs is increasing. Initiatives to reduce exposure to EMFs have been proposed both at regional and national levels. For example, the European Union has targeted new radio transmission paradigms and system designs taking into account the need for radical cost and energy per bit reduction and lower EMF exposure, as well as novel radio network topologies, taking into account the need for autonomy, energy efficiency, high capacity backhaul, low EMF radio exposure, and smaller low power base stations, mixed analogue-digital RF design, and novel signal processing methods (Seventh Framework Programme, FP7 ICT Call 8, available at ftp://ftp.cordis.europa.eu/pub/fp7/ict/docs/ict-wp-2011-12_en.pdf).
Many existing technologies concerned with EMF exposure are focused on the cellular network base stations, access points and devices but are not specific to the user.